nscfandomcom-20200222-history
NSC Awards 2007
The NSC Awards 2007 was a show hosted in Adamsburg were for the first time in the history of NSC, all users, nations, songs and all aspects of this contest were eligible for nominations and lately also for the winning of an award. The voting started in the 14th of December 2007 while the final show was hosted in the 27th of December 2007. There was a total of 30 categories of awards. Awards Best Microstate *''Awarded by:'' Maggie Simpson *''Nominations:'' Reignland, Gozitania, Vedatistan, Magna Grecia, Scorpionia *''Winner:'' Scorpionia Best Microstate Song *''Awarded by:'' Bart and Lisa Simpson *''Nominations:'' "To nem ai" (Luka), "Memory" (Sugarcult), "Shokolaad" (Agent M), "Amaranth" (Nightwish), "Hiv a vegtelen" (Crystal) *''Winner:'' "Hiv a vegtelen" (Crystal) Best National Final *''Awarded by:'' Elena Paparizou *''Nominations:'' Effiland, Alinta, Reym-L-Dneurb, Yaponesia, Vorhota *''Winner:'' Vorhota Best Thread *''Awarded by:'' Elena Risteska *''Nominations:'' NSC Wiki, NSC News, Reveal yourself, Let's discuss the rules, NSC Chat box *''Winner:'' Reveal yourself Most Original Song *''Awarded by:'' Weird Al Yankovic *''Nominations:'' "Miorita" (Zdub si Zdob), "Super Crosby Bros. Brawl" (darthwolf42), "Puttin' on the ritz" (Fearnavigtr), "Starship Edelweiss" (Edelweiss), "The ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny" (Lemon Demon) *''Winner:'' "Puttin' on the ritz" (Fearnavigtr) Most Original Country *''Awarded by:'' Britney Spears *''Nominations:'' Reym-L-Dneurb, Arjastan, Yaponesia, Saksjaowie, Ugaly *''Winner:'' Reym-L-Dneurb Best Graphic Maker *''Awarded by:'' Karolina Goceva *''Nominations:'' Soundnoize, Nut, Thunderhammer, CM-MK, Kifferjoe *''Winner:'' CM-MK Best Pop Song *''Awarded by:'' Mylene Farmer *''Nominations:'' "Tsvetok I Nozh" (Via Gra), "Milly" (Tina Karol), "Absolutely Everybody" (Vanessa Amorisi), "Before he cheats" (Carrie Underwood), "Laura non c'e" (Nek) *''Winner:'' "Absolutely Everybody" (Vanessa Amorisi) Best NSC *''Awarded by:'' Markoolio *''Nominations:'' NSC 12, NSC 11, NSC 6, NSC 8, NSC 5 *''Winner:'' NSC 12 Best Host *''Awarded by:'' Sakis Rouvas *''Nominations:'' Alinta, Belvist, Mooseland, Astoria, Vorhota *''Winner:'' Astoria Best Rock Song *''Awarded by:'' Tarje Turunen *''Nominations:'' "Devil is a loser" (Lordi), "In the shadows" (The Rasmus), "What have you done" (Within Temptation), "Amaranth" (Nightwish), "Guardian Angel" (Lovex) *''Winner:'' "Amaranth" (Nightwish) Craziest Person (in a positive way) *''Awarded by:'' Silvia Night *''Nominations:'' emreign, Nut, Rasho, Fearnavigatr, Marais *''Winner:'' emreign Funniest Song *''Awarded by:'' Stewie Griffin *''Nominations:'' "Starship Edelweiss" (Edelweiss), "Ebay" (Weird Al Yankovic), "Puttin' on the ritz" (Fearnavigatr), "Trapped in the drive-thru" (Weird Al Yankovic), "Heute Ha-Ha-habe ich geburstag" (Die Prinzen) *''Winner:'' "Ebay" (Weird Al Yankovic) Recap Maker *''Awarded by:'' Danny Saucedo *''Nominations:'' Maomania, Wampire, Pjelacki, Balizeg, Fearnavigatr *''Winner:'' Fearnavigatr Best NSC/Spinoff Recap *''Awarded by:'' Homer & Marge Simpson *''Nominations:'' NSC 7, NSC 10, Movie Theme, NSC 12, Congratulations *''Winner:'' Movie Theme Best Song Before NSC 3 *''Awarded by:'' Sertab Erener *''Nominations:'' "Girl" (Anouk), "Rosegardens" (Shesays), "Temps pour nous" (Axelle Red), "Klasika" (Femminem), "Unwritten" (Natasha Bedingfield) *''Winner:'' "Klasika" (Femminem) Best English Speaking Non-native Speaker *''Awarded by:'' Ruslana *''Nominations:'' Fearnavigtr, Schlagerman1, Nut, Shiri, R-sPeEd *''Winner:'' R-sPeEd Best Ballad *''Awarded by:'' Marija Serifovic *''Nominations:'' "Temps pour nous" (Axelle Red), "My heart will go on" (Celine Dion), "Prava ljubav" (Lana & Luka), "Var minut" (Emilia), "Bleeding love" (Leona Lewis) *''Winner:'' "Prava ljubav" (Lana & Luka) Best Flag *''Awarded by:'' Rihanna *''Nominations:'' Mooseland, Yaponesia, Prasia, Ugaly, Swelatie *''Winner:'' Yaponesia Cheesy Song *''Awarded by:'' Mr. Lordi *''Nominations:'' "Fast food song" (Fast food rockers), "Chariots of fire" (BWO), "Macarena" (Los del rio), "Move your feet" (Junior Senior), "5, 6, 7, 8" (Steps) *''Winner:'' "Fast food song" (Fast food rockers) Best Stagemaker *''Awarded by:'' Emilia *''Nominations:'' Thunderhammer, Nut, Soundnoize, Theodoris14koutros, CM-MK *''Winner:'' Soundnoize Best Stage *''Awarded by:'' Chris Cocker *''Nominations:'' NSC 14, NSC 12, NSC 6, NSC 8, NSC 11 *''Winner:'' NSC 14 Best Song - Male Singer *''Awarded by:'' Avril Lavigne *''Nominations:'' "Rood" (Marco Borsato), "L'ombra del gigante" (Eros Ramazotti), "7milakliv" (Martin Stenmarck), "Tokyo" (Danny Saucedo), "Puttin' on the ritz" (Fearnavigtr) *''Winner:'' "Puttin' on the ritz" (Fearnavigtr) Best Spin-off *''Awarded by:'' Martin Stenmarck *''Nominations:'' Congratulations, Nonsense, Movie Theme, Anthem, Language *''Winner:'' Nonsense Best Song - Group *''Awarded by:'' Amy Lee *''Nominations:'' "Come to me" (Koop), "Amaranth" (Nightwish), "The reason" (Hoobastank), "High" (Lighthouse Family), "Hiv a vegtelen" (Crystal) *''Winner:'' "Hiv a vegtelen" (Crystal) Funniest Person *''Awarded by:'' Amy Lee *''Nominations:'' Berlyda, Rasho, Nut, Emreign, Fearnavigatr *''Winner:'' Berlyda Best Song - Female *''Awarded by:'' Sara *''Nominations:'' "Light in our soul" (Elena Paparizou), "To nem ai" (Luka), "C'est une belle journee" (Mylene Farmer), "Gabriel" (Najoua Belyzel), "Behind these hazel eyes" (Kelly Clarkson) *''Winner:'' "Behind these hazel eyes" (Kelly Clarkson) Most Optimistic Person *''Awarded by:'' Davina McCall *''Nominations:'' Nut, Bugs Bunny, Maomania, Spiluke, Thunderhammer *''Winner:'' Bugs Bunny Best Song *''Awarded by:'' Carola *''Nominations:'' "Rood" (Marco Borsato), "Shokolaad" (Agent M), "High" (Lighthouse Family), "C'est une belle journee" (Mylene Farmer), "Guardian Angel" (Lovex) *''Winner:'' "C'est une belle journee" (Mylene Farmer) NSC Person *''Awarded by:'' Alexander Bald (President of Adamsburg) *''Nominations:'' Wampire, Nut, TF100, Rasho, Maomania *''Winner:'' Nut Category:Nation Song Contest